Family fire
by slolpopgirl 1234
Summary: Red's father died in a fire yet was it Red fault and Yuri a long lost half cousin of Red. Will they find what they're looking or the fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Pokemon Adventure and Kyo Kara Maoh.

**Paring: Wolfram X Yuri , Red X Yellow **

**Main Paring: Yuri X Red crossover  
**

COUSIN

"Red honey wake up." Sang mom.

"Mom I'm awake, OK" muttered Red. Red finally at home with his travel to Yellow's battle. He never even sleep with Yellow' screams during each night and her dumb talks about Pokemon.

"Oh honey your cousin is coming this week." Smiled his mom.

Red moaned. "Not your sister family they're you know."

"Crazy, Honey not my family." Stopped mom and slowly her eyes soften "They're your father."

"But dad's doesn't have sibling."noted Red.

"Yes but your grandfather fallen in love with to women one was your father's mother. So both women had child."

"So one was dad and the another.."

"Was a boy and they about the same age."

Red nodded and silently ate his food and changed his clothes and his Pikachu bag he got from Green on his 15th birthday.

"Bye mom, I'm going to Blue's house." shouted Red as he's walked out the door.

'_I wonder what my cousin like_._'_

* * *

"Came on Gunter." Whined Yuri.

"Your Highest you must learn this!" spoke Gunter.

"I should have listen to mom this morning." Muttered Yuri.

"_Wake up Yuu-chan."  
_

_"It's to early." moaned Yuri. _

"_Well we be to your dumb father's cousin's wife and son." _

_All Yuri heard something about odd animal and rants about the some boy named Red._

"_Oh get up at breakfast time." Jenifer pushed Yuri toward to the restroom._

"Hey, Yuri." Smiled Ken as he walked in the room.

"Ken, you come to save me." Joked Yuri.

"Yes I came to my friend from loser Gunter and time to go home." Sang Ken.

"WHAT, must not leave, his highest haven't learn correct thing ." Shouted Gunter.

Ken pulled Yuri out the door and to the showers with Gunter hot on their trail.

"YURI WHAT ARE YOU DOING ." screamed Wolfram as see three running toward the shower.

"On the count of 3." Told Ken.

The water began to twirl around.

* * *

Pika and Chu played in the sand while Red, Green, Blue and Yellow just made small talks.

"Say, Red do have a cousin?" asked Green. Red know there was a hidden trick but he answer.

"Yes, mom has a sister."

"No that not what I mean. Do you have a cousin in your father side, silly."

"Maybe." Muttered Red.

"Yep, Red's mom told me that they coming somewhere this week." Smiled Yellow.

Blue chuckled at Yellow answer but Red playful sodded. The wind grab a hold of Yellow's straw hat. As the hat fly away Yellow's blonde hair fell peaceful on Yellow's shoulder. Sometimes Red couldn't stopped smiled.

"I have to going home now, Pika time to go." Shouted Red.

* * *

"YURI!"

"Mom how are you." Told Yuri with a wryly smile.

"Don't 'how are you' sweeties we 're late for the airport." Jenifer handing him bag.

"But where are we going and what about dad and brother." Asked Yuri.

" They're in somewhere in china. Now move it sweeties we're late."

**Thank you for reading and sorry if any errors.**

***Jenifer is Yuri's mom**

**And if anyone know Red's mom name.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Pokemon Adventure and Kyo Kara Maoh

JERK!

The airport was busy. Yuri was being pushed around and Jenifer wasn't pay any attend but only to her phone.

'Who could she texting to at a time like this.' Thought Yuri. As he pushed between the crowed to keep up with his mother.

The plane was nice but the seats were trashed. And people had animal on bored yet the animal were not normal. Some breath fire and water, they had odd shape and size.

"Hello passer we're at kanto please don't any leaves your Pokemon unattended."

Yuri and Jenifer grab their bag and exit there airport.

"Say mom what are doing."asked Yuri.

"We're waiting from Professor oak, Yuu-chan." Told Jenifer.

" Jenifer! Oh, Jenifer." Yelled an old man driving a mini van toward the two.

"Oh, Professor Oak long time no see." Sang Jenifer.

Yuri and Jenifer ran toward to the old man.

"Here let me help." Smiled The old man.

Yuri nodded as he handed the bags.

"Well come on we can't keep miss waiting can we." Told the old man as he open the van's open.

The roads were bumping and like the demons kingdom.

"I'm professor Oak and this person next to is my grandson Blue."

The teen lo'oked at Yuri for second then quickly glance at his grandfather.

"He's Red's cousin . I guess he's a loser too."

"What." Yelled Yuri.

"Sorry about him. He's Red's best friend and rival." Told Professor.

_'What kind of is friend with his rival.' _thought Yuri sadly.

"Don't worry Yuri a strong boy now then last time you saw him." Answered Jenifer.

"What do you mean 'the last time' mom." Asked Yuri giving her the look.

"When you were 4 year old, you and your family came here to Miss and Red."claimed Professor.

"And you had your first kiss with him."smiled Jenifer.

"WHAT." Screamed Yuri

* * *

The van stopped at white house with a small roses garden and stood young woman.

"Well hello Jenifer long time." Smiled The young woman. "Oh, thank you professor and Blue."

"It's was nothing, it was great to see Yuri again." Answered the professor.

"Just tell Red that I say hi." Told Blue.

The two hopped on the van and the last Yuri saw was Blue smirking at him.

_'What a guy.'_ Thought Yuri.

"Yuu-chan you grow up over the years." Hugged The young woman. "I'm Red mother Miss and do remember me."

"Sorry." Muttered Yuri.

"It's ok. We have a lot of catching up." Smiled Miss.

The house was small and had a nice feeling with it.

"Oh he looks so cute when he was young." Smiled Miss,

"Time fly by does it." Told Jenifer.

"Mom ." shouted Yuri as he face turned bright red.

"You know I have a lot of dresses." Pointed Miss.

The two woman at each other for a moment then they both smile evilly.

"Yuu-chan."

* * *

Red slowly open the house's door and carrying Pika on his back. His data with Yellow took a while than he thought.

"I'm home." Sang Red.

"We're in my room." Told Miss.

Red dropped Pika on the sofa and jogged to his mother room.

_'What does she mean we're.'_ thought Red.

When Red walked in the room his eyes were glued on the young boy. The boy wore a white dress that went to his feet. The sleeves clover his hand but you could still see his hand. With blue flower tied on his black hair.

"Honey what do you think." Asked Miss looking at Yuri's dress.

"Well," Red walked around Yuri " His hair and eyes doesn't fit the dress."

Yuri blushed harder _'Who this is he.'_

"Oh Red give your aunt a hug." Smiled Jenifer.

"Hi aunt I guess." Red some how muttered.

"And this is Yuri your cousin." grinned Miss.

The only thing Yuri could do was waved.

"So this lady my cousin." Sighed Red.

"What a jerk." Muttered Yuri trying to cover himself.

"Pika pika pika."

"Look like Pika awake." Told Red with sad look.

A little yellow mouse or something came in the room with a sleepily face. Red reached and carry the little creature toward Yuri.

"Yuri meet Pika, Pika meet Yuri." Told Red handed Pika to Yuri.

"Um hi Pika." As Yuri carry Pika like a mother.

"Now say cheese." Grinned Red.

"Cheese?" Then a bright flashed came out of the blue. Red smiled then gave kiss on Yuri's cheek.

"Got you my bride." Sang Red.

Yuri turned shades of red. "JERK!"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Pokémon Adventure and Kyo Kara Maoh.

WHAT

Four minute with Red wasn't that bad but he still called Yuri _he's _bride. Miss and Jenifer were inside looking at picture while Yuri and Red were outside building.

"Red why are we building bird houses." asked Yuri placing the wood on the ground.

"Well a forest got burn down by wild fire Pokémon and a lot for Pokémon lost their home." answered Red as he nailed.

Yuri nodded "What a Pokémon."

Red laughed "Joking right."

"No I'm not joking. Really I don't." shouted Yuri at first then muttered.

Red eyes soften then thought for a moment. "I know I will show my Pokémon."

Red ran inside then back out with odd ball in his hand.

"Ok Yuri watch this, I chose you." yelled Red as he dropped the balls. Weird creature appeared out of no way.

"This is Poli, this guy is Saur, the sleep one is Snor, this is little Vee, my wing man is Aero, this awesome guy is Gyara and you know Pika."

"So those are Pokémon." said Yuri wryly.

"Yep but there more different ones. Maybe I should take you Pokémon catching." grinned Red.

"Boys are you working." asked Miss.

"Yes~" sang the boys.

* * *

"Thank you." said Yuri.

Miss cooking was great maybe better than Jenifer but Yuri never tell.

"Red are you ok." asked Miss.

"I'm fine mom." said Red with a blank face.

"Well you're not eating. Maybe it's something Yellow told you on phone." wondered Miss.

Red flushed "She just asked me go to the firework with her."

"Ooh who is Yellow?" winked Jenifer.

"She Red's girlfriend." answered Miss.

"Mom!" shouted Red.

_'He's has a girlfriend._' thought Yuri. _'No fair.'_

* * *

Yuri took off his clothes and jump in the palace bath.

'Finally some only time.' thought Yuri.

"Yuri."

"R-Red what are doing here." blushed Yuri.

"Well I live, the bath huge and who's going to wash your back." grinned Red.

Red slowly washes Yuri's back.

_'That is weird.'_ thought Yuri over and over again.

Two strong arm wrapped around Yuri's waist as Red pushed him close to him.

"Yuri.~" whispered Red with a silly smile.

"R-Red." choked Yuri. 'What is he doing?'

Red's hand touched Yuri's hip careless and his free hand swirl Yuri's hair.

"Say Yuri do you want to the firework with me." asked Red.

"W-What I thought you were going with Yellow your girlfriend." flushed Yuri.

Red let go of Yuri quickly and he's beat red face.

"No like that! Yes I think Yellow is cute but doesn't mean I'm in love." busted Red.

"What! Where are you going?" asked Yuri as saw Red stand up.

"To my room." answered Red as he storm out the bath.

'What did I do?' thought Yuri


End file.
